Communications via electronic mail resources are becoming more and more common. In order to receive and/or transmit electronic mail using such resources, a user installs mail application software on a personal computer or other communications device. Traditional mail applications do not automatically place the incoming mail in an application useful directory or mailbox. The traditional mail application simply recognizes the incoming parcel as mail and stores it at a pre-chosen location with no regard to type.
With traditional mail applications, a user must first run the mail application or mail client to retrieve the incoming mail. After the mail is retrieved, the user then must save the incoming mail parcel as a particular file type within a particular directory. Depending on the type of electronic mail, the user must exit the mail application, open to the desired application and access the saved file while in the desired application to view the mail parcel.
Further, once mail is received and placed in an appropriate file, its attachments and send or receive headers are lost.
Still further, in today's hectic business world it is helpful to a business person to not only keep a log of calls made, but also either record or take notes during the conversation and associate them with the particular call. Traditional logs only include the name and number with whom the business person has had a conversation. If the business person wishes to take notes during the call, he/she must do so manually using a separate application.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-mentioned problems.